


Stay, Jonathan

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't you dare hurt Jonathan Byers, Gen, Jonathan Byers is a good brother, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Jonathan Byers, Will Byers Needs a Hug, bad writing? on MY fanfiction account?, byers brothers, i guess?, pretty much the norm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: But then there was Will.And Jonathan would never leave Will alone.





	Stay, Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> This is literally the worst piece of trash I've written in five minutes in a while.  
But you know, whatever.  
Please don't repost!
> 
> All characters belong to Netflix!

Jonathan liked to plan things- very by the book, a map laid out for him before he starts a journey: He preferred to stay informed, to understand something before jumping on into it.

But being an older brother, well, that was one thing he had to wing.

He _never_ expected it to be so hard.

He never expected his father to be such an asshole, or his mother to be so kind yet so shaken with worries. He never expected to have to turn up music to drown out the sound of Lonnie screaming at Joyce, or Joyce crying over Lonnie. He never expected to have to cover Will's ears when it thundered.

Mostly, though, Jonathan _never_ expected to have to rescue Will from monsters. However hard it was- the demogorgans chewing up everything in sight, the mind flayer taking over Will's body-

Jonathan would do it again and again, if it meant Will was safe.

Sometimes, back when Lonnie would come home with mean words stinging his breath, Jonathan would think about running away. He'd close his eyes, wish it all away, grab the keys as soon as he got his license and just _drive, drive, drive, and get out of this dump. This shitty town._

But then there was Will.

And Jonathan would _never, ever_ leave Will alone.

He meant everything to him.

One plea from Will's mouth, no matter how quiet, and Jonathan would drop everything and come _home._

_"_Stay, Jonathan."

Hand on the doorknob, Jonathan turned around. Will was looking at him with wide eyes. "Jonathan, where are you going? Are you leaving? You promised you wouldn't-"

"-hey, hey, _hey," _Jonathan grabbed Will's arm gently. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Not without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
